


politicial agendas

by muslimsmoak



Series: star city politics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Just some good old family fluff right here, Smoak Queen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: Future ficlet in where Ada Smoak-Queen is insistent on having a puppy and "subtlely" tries to hint at it to her parents at breakfast one morning.





	politicial agendas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet "someone needs to write a fic where this is oliver and his daughter and she got a little help writing it from her big brother william thank u for coming to my ted talk xx
> 
> Also, I wrote this late at night and decided to post late too, so forgive any miscalculations in the math of everyone's ages or something, okay?

“Felicity! William! Ada! Breakfast is ready!” Oliver shouted as he stepped out of the kitchen, his arms carrying plates like a seasoned server at a high-end restaurant. It was Monday morning and another busy week was ahead for the Smoak-Queen family. A week filled with annual city budget meetings, baseball games, board meetings and more. Not to mention handling a night job that involving beating up criminals on a regular basis, it was often difficult to juggle everything. Which is why Oliver looked forward to the mornings, where he could cook breakfast for his family and they could all sit down and be with each other. 

 

The timer on the coffeemaker had gone off just as Oliver was finishing setting up plates on the dining table. His eyes scanned the table and did a once-over.  _ Eggs scrambled. Bread, toasted. Fruit, sliced. Juice, poured. _ All that’s left was the coffee for his wife. He rushed back into the kitchen as a wide smile broke out on at the thought of Felicity. They were nearing on their six-year wedding anniversary. Six years, he still couldn’t believe it. 

 

While Oliver had grown past his “not believing he deserved happiness in his life” phase, he was still in awe of how he managed to have and keep such happiness in his life. Felicity was everything to him, his partner in every sense of the word, William was growing into a fine young man, partly due to Felicity’s presence in his life. Felicity would chide at him for even thinking that he was equally responsible for William’s development too. And Ada, little Ada was the light of his life. 

 

The pitter-pattering of feet broke him out of his thoughts and back on the task of getting his wife’s coffee ready. He was stirring in the creamer and sugar as a pair of arms latched onto his leg. 

 

“Dddddaaaaddddddy, good morning!” 

 

Oliver continued stirring with one hand and proceeded to pick up the little four-year-old with the other, bringing her up to his waist. They were face to face and Oliver tickled the girl with his scruff and pecked her with kisses all over. Her dirty blonde hair moved around them as her head was thrown back in laughter. 

 

He chuckled, “Good morning, my love. Is your brother on his way down?” 

 

“Right here, Dad,” Will answering Oliver’s question for himself as he stepped into the kitchen. 

 

“Morning, Will.”

 

“Morning, Dad.”

 

“Would you take your sister for me? And Felicity’s coffee.  I need to finish up packing lunches,” Oliver explained as he moved towards Will, prompting Ada to go into his arms. 

 

“Yeah, I got her,” he replied as he set his sister back on the ground and took the mug in his hands. 

 

“Oh, and could you grab the paper for me and put it on the table?” Oliver asked as he circled back to packing lunches for his family. 

 

“On it.” Will replied, already out of the kitchen. 

 

If Oliver had kept his focus on his children and not the lunches, he would’ve noticed secret looks being exchanged between the two….but he didn’t. 

 

Will and Ada were already situated at the table and eating when Oliver finished packing lunches. And right on time, Felicity followed behind him, dressed in a black pencil skirt, white floral cami, and soft pink blazer, ready to take on the corporate world. She sat down and leaned forward in her chair, the two of them meeting each other halfway for a kiss. They pulled back from the kiss but their noses were still touching each others. 

 

“Good morning,” Oliver whispered softly as if they were the only two in the room. 

 

Felicity kissed him once more, “Good morning.” Felicity leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Morning, Will.”

 

“Morning, Felicity.”

 

“And good morning to you, my little angel,” Felicity said scrunching up her face, turning and leaning to greet her daughter. 

 

“Morning, Momma,” Ada replied, smiling at her. 

 

Felicity turned back in her chair and started eating the breakfast her husband had prepared for them. The conversations were filled with Ada’s latest drawing pursuits, Felicity checking on Will’s calculus homework, and Oliver and Felicity planning their next date night. 

 

As Oliver finished off the last piece of his toast, he turned the newspaper Will had grabbed for him onto its front. It wasn’t the headline that caught his attention, but the scrawled handwriting in crayon that did. The message “Can I please get a puppy?” was emblazoned across the paper, with the addition of “a real one!” in a smaller size. The handwriting clearly belonged to his little girl. It was possible that Will was in on the plan too, seeing how Ada would’ve required help in composing the message. 

 

Weeks ago, Ada had been insistent on wanting a pet dog, specifically a puppy and he and Felicity had said no. The most recent argument being that they already had a doggy door so it was fitting for them to have a dog.That had ended in a small outburst and many tears to which they consoled their little girl with a stuffed animal, a stuffed beagle to be exact. The two had thought that had been the last of her attempts to persuade them but clearly not.

 

Trying not to arouse suspicion, Oliver cleared his throat, “Felicity, would you mind reading this article for me? There’s some technical jargon I don’t understand,” sliding the paper towards his wife. 

 

“Is this about the launch of the solar panels, Oliver? Because I thought I explained that to you last week when you asked…..oh” she said as she examined the paper and saw the writing. 

 

“Oh,” Oliver repeated. 

 

They looked at each other, sharing a conversation with only their eyes. 

 

Felicity turned back to her daughter, “Ada, sweetie?”

 

Ada stopped mid-bite and set her toast down, “Yes, Momma?” she asked flashing her a toothy grin.  

 

“Did you happen to write your daddy a message on his paper?” she asked her little girl. 

 

Ada and Will exchanged looks and gulped. Ada turned to face her mom and fumbled with her hands and looked down, “Maybe” she answered. 

 

“And did you happen to ask for a puppy when we already told you no and got you a stuffed puppy instead?” Oliver added. 

 

“Maybe,” she repeated. 

 

“Ada, darling, we’ve been over this before. We just don’t have time in our busy lives to have a dog around the house. And with a puppy, that requires extra work, my love,” Felicity explained. 

 

“I knnnnnow,” she replied. “But all of us can help, Momma. I can walk him, and Will can feed him because the baggies of food are bigger than me, and you and Daddy can do the cleaning because I can’t reach the sinks yet. And Raisa, Raisa can help take care of him too, like she takes care of us.” 

 

“Raisa isn’t as young as she used to be, sweetie. Having an energetic little puppy around the house would tire her out very easily,” Oliver explained. 

 

“But, but I can help her. Please, Daddy. Please, Momma. I really want a puppy. Please please, please. I would take care of him ssssssssoooo well,” their little girl begged, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

 

Felicity leaned down to wipe her tears, “I am so sorry, my love. Here, why don’t we go freshen up? Come here.” Felicity took the teary-eyed girl into her arms and held her on her waist, taking them into the bathroom. 

 

Oliver watched them disappear from the hallway and turned to Will. 

 

“Okay, so yes, I did help her write that message. And yes, I probably shouldn’t have done that, but I couldn’t refuse her. You know Ada, one look at her cute little face, and you can’t say no to her,” William explained. 

 

Oliver laughed, “Believe me, Will, I know. I certainly never thought I’d be learning how to apply makeup until one of her little makeover sessions.” 

 

“But you have to understand why we had to say no. And you have to make her understand,” he added. 

 

“I do understand. But there’s something else….”

 

“Go on.” 

 

“I’m gonna be going off to college soon, off to who knows where and when I do, it’ll just be you, Felicity and Ada by herself. Yes, she has Raisa too, but it’s not the same. All she’s asking for is a friend.” 

 

Oliver hadn’t considered that. Will was right, soon the boy would be off to college soon. And with his grades, extracurriculars, and maybe the family name, his options were endless. He didn’t wanna dwell on his little boy leaving so soon just yet. Instead, he focused on Ada, with Will gone, it would be just the three of them, and while Felicity and Oliver both had their special relationship with their daughter, Will and Ada were as thick as thieves. And with Will away at school, Ada was sure to be lonely during those afternoons home from daycare with only Raisa to watch her. 

 

“I’ll think about it,” Oliver said. “Now go clean up and check on Felicity and your sister.”

 

Will took his plate and headed into the kitchen, leaving Oliver at the table, still thinking on the young man’s words. 

 

\----------

It was late when Oliver and Felicity readied for bed after their weekly date night. Tonight had been a nice quiet dinner at their favorite sushi restaurant followed by a walk around the city. Dig and the team had their night job handled, ensuring that there would be no interruptions...unless the city was literally on fire. 

 

Oliver was laying above the duvet cover, writing in his journal waiting for his wife to join. As he heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking, he turned to his nightstand and secured his journal inside the drawer. 

 

He felt Felicity slip behind him and he turned to face her. They moved towards each other and met in the middle, their foreheads touched as they leaned in for a kiss. 

 

“So tonight was fun.” 

 

“Mhmm, I always love our date nights,” Felicity sighed as she kissed him again. 

 

“So…” Oliver said as he scooted back, bringing himself directly at eye-level with Felicity, implying that their pillow talk was now taking a serious turn. 

 

“So…” Felicity repeated. 

 

“I think…..we should get Ada that dog she wants…” Oliver revealed. 

 

Felicity pursed her lips at his statement. 

 

“Now I know we had said no to her previous times and our lives are too busy, but we could work something out. And Will brought up a good point.” Oliver quickly added. 

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Will is leaving soon. He’s almost 18, soon he’ll be in college maybe somewhere far away from us. Now, I love our daughter so much and I know you do too, but I can’t deny that she and Will have a special relationship. He’s taken to being a big brother so well and I couldn’t be more proud of him. And with him not being around so much soon, Ada might get a little lonely. So maybe it could be a good idea to get a dog?” Oliver added.

 

“ You’re right.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Just this once, so keep your ego in check, mister.” Felicity teased as she bopped his nose. 

 

“Wait, so just like that? We’re getting a dog?” Oliver asked, confused by his wife easily agreeing with him. 

 

“I think it could be good for Ada,” she said as she grazed her arm down his bicep.

 

Oliver nodded, “Plus….it might be good practice being a big sister.” 

 

Oliver blinked slowly as he took in her words, “You mean?” he asked as he gazed down at her belly. 

 

Felicity grabbed his hand and brought it to her belly, “Yes. Six weeks. I was waiting for our anniversary to break the news to you.” 

 

Oliver pushed his lips to Felicity’s in a heated kiss. His hand grazed her belly and their kisses got softer and softer until he leaned back. 

 

“So you’re okay with a puppy and newborn?” Felicity asked. 

 

He kissed her once more. “Felicity, I couldn’t be happier,” kissing her again, hoping she would catch his excitement in the kiss. 

 

“So our lives are about to get a whole lot busier, aren’t they?”

 

Oliver chuckled, “We’ll make it work,” nuzzling her nose with his. 

 

“We always do,” she replied, kissing her husband. 

 

The following weekend, Oliver and Felicity brought in a little beagle for the family to surprise Ada. Ada squealed with excitement when she saw what was waiting for her when Will brought her home from a sleepover at the Diggles. After many hugs and kisses, Ada went on to play with her new puppy, Eeyore because his ears reminded little Ada of the character from the Winnie the Pooh books her parents would read to her. Eeyore was an excellent fit for the Smoak-Queen family, adored by all. And when the baby was born, no one was more protective of the newest member than Ada and Eeyore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. Leave a comment if you'd like to. xoxo


End file.
